


Klöben

by DeineMudda (HHGay)



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [6]
Category: HHG München
Genre: Asphyxiation, Klöben, arme Frau Hapelein, wingla-witz
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/DeineMudda





	Klöben

Hätte Frau Heinrichs nicht unerwarteter Weise mit ihrer schnarrenden Stimme verkündet: „Ich habe Klöben gebacken!“, dann wären wir nicht so sprachlos gewesen, dass alle den Witz hören konnten, den Herrn Wingla in seiner Unachtsamkeit in der herrschenen Stille elegant vollendete.  
„- und dann hatten die doch nicht ihre Hosen an!“  
Ohne den ersten Teil des Witzes und mit der Bombe die Frau Heinrichs gerade losgelassen hatte, konnte sich der Angesprochene, der heute Morgen Herr Winglas Opfer war, kein gezwungenes Lachen abringen. Dann traute sich doch eine junge Lehrerin die Gebäcksache zu kommentieren mit einem unsicheren: „Das klingt ja gut…“  
Herr Wingla nickte ihr dankend zu, machte sein altbekanntes: „Heheheeee.“, und entschwand aus dem Lehrerzimmer, um ein paar ahnungslose Schüler zu terrorisieren. Wir anderen konnten uns nicht so einfach aus dem Staub machen, weswegen uns allen eine Kostprobe dieser ominösen Klöben bevorstand. Der Terror war uns ins Gesicht geschrieben, nur Frau Heinrichs lächelte glücklich, dann teilte sie fröhlich ihre Steinklumpen aus. Der Fakt, dass keiner von uns wusste, was Klöben waren spielte dem Terror und der Angst nur in die Hände.  
„Hier, du kriegst auch eins, Raphael.“  
Der Glückliche war gut im Schauspielern, sagte ein höfliches Dankeschön und sobald Heinrichs nicht hinsah, steckte er das Ding schnell in seine silberne Designertasche. Einziger Zeuge seiner gerade noch so entgangenen Tortur, war die offensichtliche Beule in der Tasche, der aber keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt wurde.  
Dann machte Frau Haspelein den Fehler in eins dieser Dinger zu beißen. Man konnte ihr ansehen, wie ihr Mund sich in der plötzlich aufkommenden Trockenheit zusammenzog und auf der Zunge eine derartige Dürre auslöste, dass sich die Wangen konkav verhielten. So glich sie einer schönheitswahnsinnigen Frau, die sich die Backenzähne hatte ausreißen lassen, um ein schmales Gesicht zu erlangen. Sie stellte einen Versuch an den Bissen, den sie getan hatte, zu schlucken, aber man konnte nur ein lautes Würgen hören.  
Auch Frau Heinrichs war dieser Ton nicht entgangen und sie brach ihren erklärenden Backmonolog ab und drehte sich du der armen Wirtschaftslehrerin um. Deren Augen hatten sich geweitet und angefangen zu tränen, es sah so aus, als könnten sich ihre Augenbälle jeden Moment aus der Augenhöhle entfernen und auf den Boden springen.  
„Schmeckt's?“, fragte sie und hatte dieses Grinsen im Gesicht bei dem sie die Augen halb geschlossen hatte.  
Frau Haspelein nickte verzweifelt und überschwänglich in der Hoffnung Frau Heinrichs möge sich umdrehen, damit sie, Frau Haspelein, das gottverdammte Ding ausspucken könne. Aber dieser Gefallen wurde ihr nicht getan und so musste sie unweigerlich weiterleiden.  
„Sie haben es ja noch gar nicht runtergeschluckt!“, rief Frau Heinrichs daraufhin empört, „Sie müssen schon schlucken!“  
Frau Haspelein war kurz davor zu weinen, aber keiner war bereit ihr zu helfen, da jeder, der noch kein Gebäck erhalten hatte sich anschickte aus der Tür zu schleichen. Bald waren wir nur noch zu zehnt. Frau Haspelein schickte sich immer noch an zu schlucken, inzwischen war sie schon blau angelaufen. Frau Heinrichs wartete geduldig.  
Kurz bevor Frau Haspelein aufgab und ihre Auge in den Hinterkopf rollten, klingelte die Glocke zum Unterrischtsbeginn. Überrascht schaute Frau Heinrichs auf ihre Armbanduhr, dann auf die Wanduhr über der Tür.  
„Schon so spät! Ich geh dann mal zu meinen Schülern.“, damit hastete sie aus der Tür.  
In Ohnmacht gefallen, sackte Frau Hespelein von ihrem Stuhl und sofort scharten wir uns um sie, um ihr den betonartigen Klumpen von Gebäck aus ihrem Mund zu meißeln. Ein Krankenwagen wurde auch gerufen.


End file.
